


Loves Journey

by PeachUniverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachUniverse/pseuds/PeachUniverse
Summary: Hermione is trying her best, she is grounded and focused. Luna is carefree and innocent, full of color and life. She is her earth, and she is her sky.





	1. Chapter 1

"Where is Luna?"

Hermione let out a heavy weighted breath, "I don't know" her brow furrowed and her cheeks pinked. Her eyes seemed to focus strictly downward as she found her hands fiddling in her lap sitting before the headmasters desk. Standing next to Dumbledore's very large chair was the bespectacled Professor, McGonagall looking as stern as usual.

"Miss Granger, we have a student missing and you seem to be the only one that might know anything about that. What happened?"

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, his hand reaching up to cup over his glasses and slide them down his slender crooked nose. Watching as Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat her eyes darting back and forth almost looking for an escape.

"I can't.." her voice cracked as tears well up in the corners of her eyes. "I was so awful Professor." Finally her head lifted from their focused gaze at the floor boards to the window watching as it starts to rain. The quiet tapping rhythmically breaking the weighted silence. McGonagall moved forward stepping out from behind Dumbledore's desk, she crouches down in front of the young student and places her hand over Hermione's.

"Start from the beginning, maybe we can get to the bottom of this. Alright?" a reassuring smile creeps across her face as she waits patiently. Hermione turns and focuses her eyes on McGonagall so kind and brave.

Returning back to school after summer break for me was always bitter sweet. I had missed my friends so much and of course I missed doing magic, but I grew up in the muggle world. It was everything I had known and watching the look on my mother and fathers faces when I leave breaks my heart. I don't think students with magical parents or who come from a magical background can totally understand. I know it is a lot for my parents to trust me to follow my own path to becoming who I am suppose to be. I am leaving them, all of their knowledge and experiences to take on a world outside of their comfort zone and beyond their understanding. It is wonderful and terrifying and my parents were so brave to allow me and to trust me to leave their world and start anew.

I very much looked forward to the welcome back dinner at Hogwarts, sitting with Harry and Ron resettling in to the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts life. However, my second years welcome back dinner was possibly the most important of all of them so far. It is when I first noticed Luna. She was a strange young girl standing at the front of the great hall with the other first years huddled close to Ginny.

"Luna Lovegood!" McGonagall called out and the girl skipped up to the stool without a care in the world. She was a cute little thing with pale skin and brilliant corn silk hair. I thought how fitting the name Luna, she was brilliant and shone like the moon among a sea of black. If her hair and complexion weren't enough to set her apart her rather bright lime green leggings and purple boots would definitely set you off. I admired her at first glance, she was everything I wasn't. She was care free. "Ravenclaw!" the had shouted and she smiled brightly jumping down off the stool and running off towards the table with her fellow Claws. They looked her over the interest and scrutiny, the group of academics whom valued knowledge above all things did not know what to make of the child full of so much spirit.

As the sorting hat ceremony finished and everyone settled in getting ready to start our year. Dumbledore took to the podium with the start of term announcements. My eyes couldn't help but fall on the girl that the others seemed to scoot a little away from and was eating on her own. I heard one of the girls speak up "What did McGonagall say your name was? Looney?" Luna's eyes went wide and her brow furrowed but she didn't say anything she just went back to quietly eating her meal not making eye contact with anyone. Dinner finished up steadily and the Prefects took the lead motioning for everyone to rise and make their way out of dining hall. Gryffindor stood and followed after Ravenclaw as everyone filed out. Luna seemed to fall behind and break off from the group meekly mentioning needing to go to use the lavatory.

"I will catch with you" as I dodged the line as well and followed into the main floor girls bathroom. Inside the first thing I heard was the sound of the young girl crying echoing the room with the tall ceilings. I approached the stall slowly and stood in front of the door. "You know you should be careful locking yourself in the bathroom by yourself to have a cry" laughing a little to myself "I did last year and found myself face to face with a troll someone had let into the school." With a quiet click the bathroom door swung open and sitting on the toilet seat was the small girl in black robes and green tights staring down at the ground pouting.

"Hi there, I'm Hermione Granger. And you must be Luna Lovegood right?" holding out my hand hoping that she would take it. Hesitantly her hand took mine and she stepped out of the stall. "It is a pleasure to meet you Luna" she seemed too crack a small shy smile "So what's wrong?" Luna told me about how she traveled a long way to Hogwarts for school and how she had never been away from her father. "We use to do everything together and now I have to do this on my own, I'm scared and I don't know anybody. And they don't seem to want to know me." she seemed to tear up once again. Managing to pull her into a gentle hug and stroking the back of the girls hair soothingly. "Everyone feels like that when they are brand new. Just give it some time, and I'll be your friend." smiling reassuringly. "Now you had better hurry and catch back up with your class so you don't get left behind" her eyes went wide as she hopped past me and left the bathroom after a moment I followed behind making my way to Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

"It wasn't long after this first encounter that Luna started spending more and more time together. Just for quick visits between classes and small chats here and there but then one night she showed up at the Gryffindor dorm..." She thought back to how it must have been for her:

The halls of Hogwarts were dark and a slight shill filled the air as the sound of tiny feet slapping the stone floor echoed. Easily past midnight a petite child with matted curly blonde hair alternating between running and distracted fast walking made her way through the halls from the Ravenclaw tower towards Gryffindor tower. Everyone in the school was asleep or at least tucked away for the night it seems even the enchanted staircases were sleeping as the only movement seemed to be this small creature. A few portraits as she moved past would point or glance up but paid her little heed. She did stop and ask one portrait if she was headed in the right direction, the young man in the painting seemed to be doing a little late night reading. He furrowed his already far to large brow and sneered with his bulbous mustache until he took notice of the curious girl. His expression softened and he spoke quietly "Continue up this stairwell and take a left child and you should be there..." Luna's expression brightened and she curtseyed in her little flannel pink night gown before taking off once again into the darkness.

Finally she had arrived, peeking around the corner seeing the large painting of the Fat Lady lounging on her chaise. She was immediately intimidated and glanced away her body turning and she fell back a little slumping against the cold damp wall out of site. Focusing on psyching herself up, to just ask for what she wanted her little hands gripped the sides of her gown and her naked toes seemed to play footsie with herself in anticipation. Finally with a push off of the wall she strode around the corner and marched herself up to the portrait.

"Um…. excuse me?" her voice was small and squeaked a bit as it trailed away.

The Fat Lady woke with a start and sat up quickly letting out an exaggeratedly large yawn before taking notice of the small girl. She squinted trying to recognize her, the ladies plump fists rose as she rubbed her eyes roughly and looked again. "You are not one of my students?"

Luna's head shook as she glanced down at her feet again suddenly feeling very shy and insecure thinking to herself 'what are you doing here...? she is never going to let yo-' her internal thoughts were interrupted as the Lady exclaimed. "You're Xenophilius's daughter aren't you?"

Luna looked up her brow furrowed in confusion as she nodded "Um, yes ma'am" attempting to sound cheerful but failing terribly and just coming off confused and meek.

The ladies hands clasped together as she seemed to swoon for a moment "My dear child! How is the old man?" she laughed a bit "For such a dear friend whatever could I do for his daughter? How can I help you my dear?"

"Well you see it is very difficult being away from home, away from my bed and my dad…and I was trying to sleep but the other kids are mean and I just…I don't know…I wanted to see…Well you see-" the more Luna tried to talk the harder it got to explain between the sinking pit in her stomach and the tears threatening the corners of her eyes. She was homesick, she hadn't had a decent nights rest since she arrived. She missed her Dad and the other children didn't understand her and she was having difficulty making any friends. "I wanted to see Hermione" she asked hopefully her lower lip pouting as she looked up to the Fat Lady her cheeks reddening and a small drip from her nose made her sniffle. "She was nice to me."

The Fat Lady took pity on the small girl "Your father was a kind and gentle soul. I know it must be hard to be away from him for the first time like this. I am sure he misses you as well, and Hermione is a very nice girl as well. I am sure she would be a good friend to you. I will let you in but you must promise to be quiet as the other students are sleeping. Okay?"

Luna nodded and stepped back and the portrait swung open with a quiet creak in the hinges.

Bounding her way into the common room with reckless abandon she is immediately hit with overwhelming warmth. The entire room was done in tones of red and gold, and someone left the fire going. She slowly approached the hearth taking care to not trip over the books left in stacks around the room. She stood before the fire raising her hands out in front of her and crouching in front of it. Her flannel night dress enveloping her small frame and pooled around her tiny feet. She smiled warmly relaxing visibly in front of the warm fire. Letting out a small content coo, the contentedness short lived as she lost balance where she crouched and ended up on her bottom on the floor. "Oof…" she whined. Sitting on the floor she took in her surroundings, the over whelming elaborate tapestries and the portraits even within the common room were quite beautiful. She forced herself to stand realizing she had become quite distracted in her task. She made her way past a large over stuffed couch and approached a long stairwell that led upward and she began to climb. The stairs seem to go on forever for the small girl, her only real measure of distance was the noticeable change of warmth on the stone from the large fireplace. Just as she got to the top her hand reached out and quietly grasped the knob and gave a slow steady turn. The door opened as she stepped inside. The room was filled with four poster beds ordained with elaborate red and gold bedding, each bed had curtains around the mattress hanging from the rods around the top, some curtains were drawn and others not.

She walked quietly examining each bed as she went until finally she came across Hermione's bed. She knew it was hers from her distinguishable long curly locks that overtook the pillow. She walked up beside her bed and gave a soft tug to the cap sleeve of Hermione's sleep shirt. "Hermione?" she asked quietly only to receive a quiet groan in response forcing her to try again "Hermione…?" Luna's brow furrowed and lips puckered as she looked around trying to formulate a new plan.

Luna walked to the foot of the bed and climbed up crawling on all fours up towards the head. She flopped roughly down next to Hermione over top of her covers. All of this commotion and movement forced Hermione from her deep sleep, and she blinked a few times lifting her head trying to make out in the darkness what on earth was going on. There laying in her bed was a tiny figure of the girl she had only met a few times and spoke to on occasion. "What is going on…wait how did you..?" Luna's eyes went wide as she pressed her finger to her own lips motioning for Hermione to be quiet. Hermione flattened back down on her bed and continued watching Luna.

Luna smiled warmly "I couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream" she confessed. Hermione nodded a bit but then asked "Why didn't you wake one of your house friends?" with this question seeming innocent but by Luna's change in expression was apparently very loaded. "Nobody likes me." She said quietly her eyes refusing to meet Hermione's.

Hermione could feel her heart break as she tried to give her a warm smile and reaching out brushing a blonde curl out of her face "Well I like you. I think your wonderful" Hermione boasted.

Luna's cheeks flushed as she spoke up "Can I sleep here with you? Just tonight…?"

Hermione thought for just a moment as she glanced around the room nervously. "Alright but you must be gone before the others start to wake, I don't want you to get in trouble"

Luna nodded in agreement as she slid off the bed for a moment and Hermione opened up her blanket allowing the small girl to climb in beside her. Luna curled up on her side with her back to Hermione, so Hermione turned on her side as well molding her body to fit behind her. Hermione's arm draped over the girl's waist and hugged her close as Luna drifted off to sleep. Hermione laid awake for a short time longer holding Luna protectively. "Oh little bird…" she smiled and kissed the back of her head before falling back asleep herself.

She smiled to herself remembering that night fondly. "It was like that a lot of nights, at least once or twice a week" she fidgeted. "I know it's not allowed but she was having such a hard time fitting in Professor..." she looked at McGonagall imploring her to understand. Her lips simply pursed tightly. Dumbledore folded his hands in front of his face as he looked over top of his half glasses "Well if you were such good friends Miss Granger then what on earth happened and where did she go?"

"We had gotten close but then when we came back from the summer holiday this semester something seemed different. We came back different. I couldn't see her as the little girl she was but the young woman she was becoming. She was quite beautiful and I guess I got confused.."


	3. Chapter 3

It was my fourth year at Hogwarts, we had survived saving the stone and opening the Chamber we even managed to get an innocent man a little redemption. Hermione decided this was her year she was really going to crack down on her studies and hopefully convince the boys to as well. She was making her way through the entrance hall towards the start of term banquet a fine and wonderful tradition. As she sat at the Gryffindor table she looked to the head and thought in amazement how tiny the first years looked. She laughed to herself in disbelief that at that age she and her friends began than epic fight against he who must not be named as with the same thought she hoped for one year he would give it a rest. She wondered what a normal school year at Hogwarts must be like? She rolled her eyes and that is when she caught a glimpse of the shining glimmer of hope at the Ravenclaw table. Luna sitting and chatting with a couple of classmates, all Hermione could think about was how much it seemed Luna had grown over the summer. Her hair was long and shiney and she had filled out some through her bust and hips wearing more form fitting robes. She even seemed to be wearing a bit of make up just as Hermione was looking her over Luna glanced up and they locked eyes. Hermione immediately blushed brightly having gotten caught and looked down towards the grain on the table. Not a few minutes later Dumbledore's voice could be heard loudly starting the start of term announcements.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a tiny paper crane descend upon her empty plate. Her brow furrowed as she took it in hand and began reading it:

"I saw you, its been a long summer. I've missed you, tonight? -Love Little Bird"

She flushed and clutched the paper quickly causing Ron to jerk his head in her direction and noticing Hermione's beat red face almost as if she was holding her breath. "You alright?" she smiled and nodded forcing her hand under the table shoving the note wad inside one of her books. She then dared a glance back at the Ravenclaw table and Luna was sitting straight leaning against the table a bit staring at her beneath hooded eyes and a coy smirk across her face. Luna then looked away back to the front of the room as they finished and Hermione did the same trying her best to focus.

As the Prefects stood and motioned for their houses to stand as well and file out of the hall Hermione stayed behind still sitting at the table. The focus was mainly on the first years and showing them their way through out the castle so no one of authority really noticed her not moving. Ron and Harry both questioned her but she shook her head "I think I might head to the library to get a jump on the start of classes" at the sound of school work the boys looked back and forth at each other and then took off "Later Hermione!" they said in unison as they left her on her own. She scanned the shuffling students as they filed into the hall and her eyes landed on Luna whom apparently decided to hang behind as well.

Luna lifted herself and stepped out from the table and made her way across the room towards the Gryffindor table. Her finger tips graze along the tables edge as she lowered herself and sat next to Hermione letting her hands fold in her lap. "Hello..." she said quietly looking Hermione over. "Hey Luna" she said quietly back "How was your summer holiday? You look...well" she smiled and Luna fingered through her hair brushing it back behind her ear.

"You too" Luna said and fidgeted a little "Shall I walk you to the tower?" she offered but Hermione shook her head. "I think I'm going to head to the library, the dorms will be filled with people celebrating and rowdiness. But you are welcome to come with me if you would like?"Luna nodded enthusiastically and Hermione shifted her books into a bag and lifted it onto her shoulder as she stood. The girls linked arms made their way out of the dining hall. At first glance they just like two girls just being goofy skipping a long through the halls linked arms and laughing moving through some what crowded corridors. As they halls started to dissipate in traffic they slowed and just walked their arms going lax and their hands finding each other their fingers intertwined. They both stopped as Hermione stared down at their hands and slowly back up to Luna, they locked eyes for what seemed like the longest time before Luna moved forward backing Hermione into a shadowy doorway of an empty classroom. She moved her face in close to hers both of their breath quickened with anticipation and finally she pressed her lips up against hers closing her eyes. Hermione stilled almost in shock before relaxing and pressing her lips back kissing Luna in return. Luna broke the kiss staying quiet and searching frantically in Hermione's gaze. Hermione reached up and placed her index finger under the girls chin and her thumb over it holding her head still as she leaned back in and kissed her again. Slower and more deliberate this time, Luna's arms snaked around Hermione's shoulders causing her shoulder bag to fall with a thump on the stone floor.

Luna broke the kiss with a wide smile and let her arms around her shoulders tighten pulling her into a hug and pressing her face into the side of of Hermione's neck managing to burrow through all of her hair.

"Luna I don't know..." Hermione whispered her brow furrowing and Luna sighed quietly "Would you stop thinking so much, just once?" she laughed a little and lifted her head up just far enough to push her forehead into Hermione's. They stood still enjoying the moment forehead touched and eyes closed as Luna's hand found hers once again. With a loud burst of laughter she yanked Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the door way "Come on, we have studying to do" she teased and took off skipping again through the hall pulling a very exasperated Hermione along behind her.

Later on that night after Hermione had decidedly walked Luna to the Ravenclaw tower she returned to the Gryffindor tower herself. She had forgotten that they usually get the password for the term after the banquet however it seemed that a first year was moseying along at the same time she was. Hermione spoke up as it was seemingly getting late "Did you get lost?" she smiled and the young boy looked startled and shook his head "Uh no just came from Dumbledore's office my parents apparently wrote the head master and he wanted to go over it with me and Madame Pompfrey. I have allergies" he managed to sniffle. Hermione giggled quietly under her breath and placed her arm around the boy who instinctively said the password and the two of them walked in together. As she walked in she saw Harry and Ron sitting in front of the fire joking with a few other classmates. She steadily approached the two of them. "Hermione are you excited to watching the Triwizard Tournament?" she raised a brow but shook her head.

"It should be rather exciting however I would rather just try to have a normal year here at Hogwarts for once" she laughed "So if the two of you don't mind just staying out of trouble for once, hmm?" she said as she roughed up Harry's unkempt locks.

Dumbledore nodded "I remember that night, his family was quite insistent." Hermione cracked a small smile as Dumbledore added "That wasn't that long ago, what happened then Miss Granger?" Hermione blushed brightly "We spent a good deal of time..snogging..I suppose." She shifted to the edge of her seat "We had thrown caution to the wind, I don't know what I was thinking. We couldn't be together not really." she said decidedly.

"And why is that Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked curiously but Hermione's head jerked staring him down "And what? Am I suppose to go home from this semester and try to explain what a TriWizard Tournament is and about a cup that is on fire spewing the names of my classmates and that of other schools to compete in deadly tasks? Being here and being apart of this magical world is wonderful but when I go back home to my family they can't understand what I went through and what I am trying to do. I can't also tell them that I fell in love with a girl as well. The wedge is already to deep between their world and mine...I just can't. We can't." Dumbledore released a pregnant sigh as McGonagall stepped forward a little.

"And you told Miss Lovegood this?"

Hermione shook her head "In not so many words." she sighed as she remembered earlier this evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was gathered early for the drawing of the champions for the Triwizard tournament. The drawing wasn't expected for another hour or so but a lot of people had been gathering throughout the day to hang out nearby just so they knew they would have a good spot for when it happened. Hermione was sat along the side lines watching Fred and George try to figure out different ways to deceive the age line Dumbledore had placed around the goblet. Hermione was lost deep within the pages of book per her usual that she hadn't noticed among the gathering crowd Luna came into view just watching and staring at her. She crossed her legs at the ankles and shifted in her seat tucking her hair behind her ear as Luna approached.

"Hey Hermione..." she smiled as she walked up in front of her.

Hermione glanced up from her book and shut it slowly carefully keeping her finger in place to save her page. She gave Luna a small smile and glanced around herself nervously "Oh um hey Luna." Luna's brow furrowed as she looked her over wondering why she seemed so off.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you and it's really important." Luna insisted. Hermione bit her lip anxiously before replying "Couldn't we talk later you know more privately?" Luna shook her head and her fists balled up "No I don't want to talk in private, I want to talk here" her eyes closed as she drew in a sharp breath "Hermione, I'm in love with you and I want to be with you."

A few students looked up and were glancing towards the two of them. Hermione's face paled and her eyes went wide as she whispered "Please stop…" Luna huffed as tears prickled her eyes "No! I know you feel the same way! Come on! Show them! Show everyone…please" a single tear rolled down her cheek but she smiled hopefully.

Hermione carefully set her book down on the floor and stood up in front of her. "I don't love you, I barely even know you and I don't like girls like that. I'm sorry but I think you should leave. You're obviously confused and only embarrassing yourself. No wonder they call you Looney…" her words seemed to visibly cut Luna to her core "Now get out of my face." Hermione plopped back down on her seat and grabbed her book burying her face in it trying to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks her body trembling a bit.

"How can you say that!" Luna shouted at this point the room was silent and everyone stared. One girl from Ravenclaw whom was somewhat friends with Luna tried to come up behind her and place her hand on her shoulder but Luna turned sharply and pushed passed her running from the Great Hall. Noticing the tension in particular Fred and George emerged from their powwow having decided that an aging potion would be best to try to gain access to the goblet. They immediately started to make a show of it shouting their idea and joking trying to not only meet their own needs but to also take the heat off of Hermione. Hermione rubbed her eyes roughly trying to wipe away the tears and with a sniff and a forced small laugh she smiled warmly at the two of them "It's not going to work."

Fred smiled and jumped up next to her "Oh yeah?" George then popped up on the other side "Why's that Granger?" the boys both making faces at her. The three of them glanced towards the goblet as she motioned towards it. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." She spoke with a teasing smugness. For once she was happy to have these class clowns nearby to break up the tension. Fred placed an arm around her shoulders and laughed "So?"

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an aging potion." Hermione said matter of factly. Fred laughed and tapped her on the end of her small pointed nose "Ah but that's why it's so brilliant!" George shook his head and jumped in front of her "Because it's so pathetically dim witted" he teased and motioned for Fred who joined him and bottoms up the drank the potion.

Meanwhile during all the commotion Luna had managed to run through the halls and make it through the doors leading out into the grounds. She was inconsolably sobbing as she ran and made it difficult to see. Once outside she managed to trip over an overgrown root and skin her knee. She stopped for a moment and sat on the ground. She pouted a bit her lower lip jetted outward, it was getting dark out much faster than usual. Granted it was late but it seemed also that a storm was rolling in as well. She glanced back at the door but she was far too embarrassed to head back. She thought about hiding out in Hagrid's hut but no he would just ask to many questions and he is pretty close to Hermione and the other two. She just couldn't. She just wanted to be left alone she thought defiantly as she stood herself back up and brushed herself off. With a small trickle of blood running down her leg she took off for the dark forest.


End file.
